


The language of love

by gzunset



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:13:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22919029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gzunset/pseuds/gzunset
Summary: 30 palabras. 30 días.
Relationships: Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Yohan
Kudos: 4





	1. Bronze medal (Seungwoo/Wooseok)

**Author's Note:**

> Me he puesto el reto con una amiga de que escribiríamos un texto, independientemente de la pareja, con una lista de palabras que creamos. Desde ahora advierto que las parejas se limitarán a X1 y Victon. (Y que haré todo lo posible por llegar al último día.)
> 
> Conforme avancen los días agregaré parejas, personajes y advertencias.

Sus pies comenzaron dando algunos movimientos pequeños. Estos paulatinamente generaron figuras más grandes que se alejaban de sus tobillos en un oleaje constante expandiéndose por toda la superficie del agua.

Wooseok quería dejar de pensar. Permitir que sus ideas volaran lejos de su cabeza junto a las onditas atravesando la piscina. Así se podría deshacer de aquellas ideas sobre su pésimo desempeño y lesión en la competencia de la mañana, sobre lo ridículo que había quedado frente a los demás los demás compañeros que tanto lo respetaban y lo mal que se sintió compartir el podio un escalón por debajo de un Han Seugnwoo que ni una mirada le había dedicado.

Han Seungwoo. Uno de los pocos atletas que hasta ahora no había podido vencer y que a todas vistas le ha destruido más que un par de sueños.

La reciente imagen de su expresión calmada sólo le alteró los nervios, por lo que de un salto se levantó de la orilla y fue por su equipaje de práctica. Arrancó un sonido furioso cuando deslizó la pretina con fuerza, sólo para hundir la mano y revolcar todo el interior. Fue allí, entre algunas prendas de ropa y artículos de limpieza, que encontró su medalla de bronce, brillante y color caramelo. Un objeto como cualquier otro que se encajó en su palma mientras cerraba el puño con una fuerza que pocas veces recordaba como suya. Los bordes redondeados surcados por "Competencia Nacional de Natación de Seúl" fue lo último que se cruzó en su vista pues de un momento a otro dio un giro y lanzó el artículo lo más lejos posible. Un sólo movimiento logró que la medalla alcanzara el otro extremo de la piscina. En el impacto el agua se elevó y salpicó hacia atrás. En un parpadeo empezó a hundirse.

"¿Qué haces?"

Lo voz siempre tranquila de Seungwoo apareció en la oscuridad, entre las gradas, tal cual lo haría en una pesadilla. Quizá esa era una.

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?"

Con una ira a la que ya no le supo poner nombre, Wooseok cogió su mochila y sin siquiera pensar en cerrarla cojeó hacia la salida. El fantasma del hombre fue dejado atrás sin que ninguna de las preguntas que hacía obtuviera respuesta. Seguramente se encontraba un sueño. Un sueño del que ahora buscaba despertar con todas sus fuerzas. Una mala fabricación de su inconsciente que no quería aceptar como realidad.

Una llamada de Seungyoun fue la culpable de que abriera los ojos varias horas después, cuando la luna había cambiado de turno con el sol y las cortinas no conseguían cómo esconder tanta luz. Entre "levántate de una vez por todas" y "¿pero por qué no me contestabas el teléfono ayer?" Wooseok logró sacar las piernas de la cama y lavarse la cara. Elegir el conjunto de ropa que usaría no le tomó más de dos minutos.

Quería irse cuanto antes de aquel lugar para que todo quedase atrás. Sabía que era imposible no volver a tropezar con alguno de los chicos del grupo de natación de Busan, considerando lo buenos que eran dentro de la liga, pero ni las bajas probabilidades le impedirían soñar. Esta vez Wooseok se esforzaría en mantenerse profesional y no intercambiar más de las interacciones estrictamente necesarias.

Al menos esa sería la teoría inicial. En práctica, no sabía cómo reaccionaría después de todo lo que había sucedido esas semanas. Dudaba incluso de su capacidad para olvidar con éxito cada visita a los vestidores y regaderas donde el calor no sólo emanaban del agua caliente. Lugares hacia donde se escapaba ingeniándose con cualquier excusa necesaria pues había una boca húmeda que urgían su presencia y unos brazos tibios que además le permitirían descansar después de extenuantes horas de prácticas.

Si desde un principio se hubiera opuesto a que los chicos de Busan utilizaran las instalaciones de su instituto para la competencia en Seúl que se daría en ese mes, ¿algo habría cambiado? ¿No se habría ido a dormir mordiendo la frustración como lo hizo?

"¿Ya estás listo? ¡¡Te estamos esperando en la recepción!! ¡Eres el único que hace falta!"

"Ya voy, ya voy."

Con voz cansada replicó, colgando la segunda llamada hecha por su mejor amigo y tomando la maleta para arrastrarla fuera de la habitación. La puerta ya la estaba cerrando cuando un artículo pendiendo de la manija se enredó en sus dedos sin darse mucho de cuenta. Antes de cerrar sostuvo la medalla color bronce que había arrojado la noche anterior. Algo que por un momento pensé que había soñado y que sólo una persona podría haberle llevado de regreso.

De repente miró a cada lado del pasillo, temeroso y al mismo tiempo frenético de que Seungwoo siguiera acompañándole. Pero no tuvo éxito.

En el autobús, y alejándose del hotel, Wooseok todavía pudo sentir el movimiento del agua sosteniéndole el cuerpo, elevándole las piernas y haciéndole flotar. Podía escuchar los gritos de los muchachos que apenas empezaban a calentar por la mañana. Un sol del medio día que le sostenía las mejillas bajo los protectores oculares. Unos dedos largos que se enredaban con los suyos, también las duchas y los encuentros nocturnos. Mezclado con tanta calidez, apareció la mirada fría, la indiferencia y esa espalda ancha que se alejaba de él. La voz que le preguntaba qué hacía. Una contraposición a la promesa de lo que creía que habían sido.

Seungwoo fue muchas cosas ese verano. A Wooseok le dolía poder recordarlas todas.

_"Vas a ganar."_

_"Claro que no. Tú sigues siendo muchísimo mejor que yo..."_

_"¿Has visto lo muy atrás que quedaron los chicos de la práctica? No puedes decir eso y pretender que te crea. O es que buscas distraerme para que baje la guardia mañana..."_

_"¿Para qué querría distraerte de ese modo si se me ocurren otros más divertidos? Sé que ganarás y no me molesta."_

_"No sé en cuál parte de tu comentario vale más la pena enfocarme..."_

_"Eres todo un tonto."_

_"Y tú un chico con una absurda cantidad de talento. Uno con el que me alegra mucho haber competido y conocido."_


	2. Science (Seungwoo/Yohan)

_La Tierra gira alrededor de Sol en una órbita definida por 365 días y 6 horas. Cada cuatro años el tiempo excedente se suma y un día es agregado. En su trayectoria, no completamente circular sino elíptica, logra acercarse a una distancia de 147.098.290 km del sol, un momento conocido como perihelio. Luego inicia un nuevo recorrido donde se aparta y es en el llamado afelio donde alcanza 152.098.232 km de separación. Todo a causa de la magia de una señora llamada_ gravedad _._

Aquello no fue lo único aprendió en su primer clase de astrofísica, pero es posible que sí haya sido una de las más interesantes. También tomó en consideración que la próxima vez que fuese a su clase de Psicología de la Actividad Física y el Deporte, debía coger el salón a la izquierda del baño de hombres, no a la derecha. Ninguno de los dos llevaba escrito en su puerta el número del salón al que correspondían, así que más le valía tener recordar la diferencia o volvería pasar dos horas hundido en un asiento entre varias docenas de físicos que optaban por la maestría. (Es que si a ver vamos, ¿cómo es que la directiva de Deporte se había ofrecido a ayudar a los estudiantes de Ciencias sólo porque ahora debían desplazarse en busca de nuevas aulas mientras reparaban los problemas infraestructurales en su escuela? ¿No había otro lugar por acudir donde hubiera más áreas afines?)

Yohan no estaba hastiado. Sólo cansado. De todas maneras, cuando las tres manecillas del reloj que colgaba por encima de la pizarra se encontraron en el número doce, tuvo que contener un gritito de euforia que habría hecho precisamente lo que intentó ocultar en toda su estancia: delatar su presencia como intruso. Así que básicamente esperó cinco respiraciones completas para que cualquiera de los demás estudiantes moviera su peso sobre los asientos pues así él podría camuflarse y abandonar lo que debía ser una de las clases más tediosas que había presenciado en su vida universitaria.

Estaba precisamente en ello, metiendo con brusquedad cuaderno y lápiz dentro de la mochila como si no importara que luego la punta de carbón dejara figuritas nefastas dentro de las hojas, cuando una voz le llamó.

"Disculpa, ¿hola? ¿Cómo estás?"

Yohan trató de no hacerle caso, componer su mejor postura y hacerse el desatendido pues quizá así el otro entendería que ningún grado de amabilidad haría mella en su indiferencia. Pero no fue así. Porque volvieron a pedir por su atención y Yohan tuvo que responder con un débil "¿Sí?"

"La asignación para el próximo mes, ¿tienes alguien con quién hacerlo?"

Ese parecía el momento correcto para ser honesto. Explicar que estaba allí por malas bromas del destino y que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que hablaba, por lo que si quería conseguir alguien que todavía estuviese libre para trabajar con él, tendría que apurarse y mover el objetivo a otro lugar. Pero su sinceridad dejó de ser necesaria, pues de repente pudo invocar parte de esa densa teoría que su cerebro apenas pudo digerir hace treinta minutos, donde el profesor repasaba el concepto de gravedad, y cómo es que esta atraía unos cuerpos a otros. Para la muestra un botón: el Sol con la Tierra. (Qué relevante eran de la nada la propia ciencia, y que extrapolables podía ser hasta para la situación más mundana de la vida.)

Ante tanto silencio, el Sol aprovechó a carraspear.

"No tengo compañero."

"Todavía."

Sonrió y por segunda vez en la mañana Yohan sintió el impulso de soltar un alarido.

"Todavía, sí, todavía..."

El Sol en este caso era un hombre pocos centímetros más alto que él, con un cabello castaño cortado con una línea a la mitad y que caía cual libro mal colocado sobre los laterales y frente. La nariz que surgía por debajo era colosal, pero no desentonaba entre los ángulos rectos de su estructura ósea. De hecho, parecía perfecta. (Yohan nunca se había fijado en algo tan puntual como una nariz.) Los labios que cerraban eran finos, pero no por ello dejaban de llamar su atención, pues en una delicada curva que tiraba hacia arriba probablemente había encontrado una de las sonrisitas más lindas jamás. Los ojos, gentiles y a veces cubiertos por las hebras que se inclinaban hacia adelante antes de ser echados atrás por los dedos del propio dueño, hicieron que se mordiera la lengua y tirara las ideas de una contradicción medio forzada a la papelera de la basura.

(Siguiendo la metáfora, claro que la Tierra sería él.)

"¿Te doy mi número? Podríamos hablar por mensaje. Me parece que te he interrumpido..."

"Mi... ¡Claro! Mi número, un momento."

Volvió a poner su mochila sobre la mesa. Antes de crear un desorden con todos los artículos que llevaba dentro, un teléfono desconocido se atravesó en su campo de visión.

"Anota el tuyo. Yo te contactaré más tarde."

Yohan le devolvió una sonrisita al no saber qué más ofrecer. O porque sentía la seguridad de que abrir la boca le haría ver como un completo idiota cuando las estupideces que balbuceaba al sentirse amenazado por alguien tan atractivo salieran a flote. Así que prefiere resignarse, confiar en el movimiento tímido de su mano cuando coje el aparato e ingresa su información personal, y más tarde cuando se está despidiendo con un leve movimiento de su zurda en el aire. Ya está desapareciendo y Yohan no se ha puesto a pensar en que todavía no sabe el nombre de su nuevo compañero de proyecto. Corrección: Compañero de proyecto de una materia que ni siquiera tiene inscrita.

¿Pero quién era él para luchar con la atracción gravitacional impuesta por un astro mucho más grande?

("¡...Siempre supiste que no era de tu clase!"

"Claro que sabía. Era la primera vez en todo el semestre que aparecías, y estoy seguro de que incluso el profesor se dio cuenta de que te estabas quedando dormido."

"¿Entonces por qué...?"

"¿Por qué quería tu número? ¿Para qué más querría el número de un chico atractivo?")


End file.
